Envy Abuse
by electric Serpent
Summary: Inspired by ep 54 of the brotherhood series. This is my take of what should have happened during Roy and Envy's fight.  Warning: Contains non-con, abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't interfere lieutenant."

A harsh scream filled the tunnel; it was lost though in the deafening roar of flames. Lt. Riza Hawkeye watched the scene play out in front of her with an odd fascination. As the blasé stopped for a moment, she heard the weak pants and his ragged breathing, then the flames were back and he was screaming again, and again, and again. She looked up from the crippled pile of smoldering flesh to her superior, his eyes held no sympathy only the raw need to cause pain, the look frightened her but she wasn't fearful for herself as much as Roy Mustang himself. Was this the future leader of Amstris? This cold hearted monster? Her faith in him was wavering as she saw him snap his fingers once more. That's when she saw that his face held another emotion, not just the need to avenge his friend, there was a gleam in his eyes that said on some level he was enjoying this. The inferno ceased again and she heard Envy let out a desperate sob, no remarks about how worthless humans were and he no longer tried to fight back. Envy curled in on himself, his body crackled with red lightening and his long hair was almost completely absent from his head. He shook and wrapped his arms around his torso in some sad attempt to comfort himself. At that point she felt that Mustangs game of burn the homunculi had gone on long enough.

"Stop!" She stood as she spoke. Mustang turned to look at her, his already cold eyes focusing on her.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" His voice was bitter and commanding. Riza stood her ground staring right back into the Colonels icy gaze.

"Colonel, this has gone on long enough, just finish this already, I don't think Maes would condone such torture sir." Mentioning Maes turned out to be a bad idea, as it apparently only served to renew the Cols need for vengeance. The Col's glare intensified if that was possible and he turned away from her glaring back down at Envy's wrecked body.

"I say when it enough and at the moment I don't feel that this freak has suffered nearly enough!" Envy whimpered, at this point he just wanted it to stop, but his punishment wasn't even close to being over. The Col snapped again bringing about a new wave of agony to Envy, and ripping a tortured cry from his charred lips.

"Sir-"

"Leave. Now!" He commanded his voice was steady but harsh as he glared at his subordinate. She stared back stubbornly and unwavering into the Col's eyes. She saw a flicker, and then suddenly his eyes softened and he looked down. Envy's recovering form saw this display and allowed himself to feel hope that his suffering was soon to be alleviated.

"Lieutenant… Riza, your right. I guess I just let my hatred overwhelm me," he paused and looked up and Riza allowed herself to hope that the Col really did just have a lapse in judgment, and what he said next convinced her.

"What would I do without you, who would I be without you and Maes and everyone else there to help me. You right though this, has to end now. Just let me clean up this mess and then will go on with our lives and Maes will finally rest in peace. Please go back to HQ and report what happened I'll finish this quickly and be right behind you." Riza smiled grimly and nodded his face had softened and now he just looked sad and hurt, the expression on his face said that he needed some time alone, time to morn one last time and so she would of course allocate to his wishes. Her faith in him was strong enough for her to trust that he would indeed clean up and come back to her when he was ready and strong enough to push forward towards his ultimate goal, but in the deep recesses of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what exactly "cleaning up," entailed.

"Yes Sir." She said saluting him and turning on heal and walking away. The Col smirked; his face darkening as he mentally patted himself on the back commending his own acting skills. As Hawkeyes' footsteps faded away he turned back to the lump on the ground.

"Alright where were we." He laughed a little when he saw that the freak had apparently recovered enough to attempt to escape, and that he was now stumbling around the corner at the end of the hall. The Col ran towards him not wanting to lose his pray but hoping to give him enough room to think he had a chance. As he rounded the corner he had to force himself not to laugh as the ash covered abomination lost his footing and fell right onto a pile of rubble that had been dislodged in a previous fight.

As luck would have it Envy had fallen right on to a metal pipe that was sticking up out of the rubble pile he had tripped over. The pipe lodged itself in Envy's shoulder; he hissed at the pain but it was nothing compared to the flames he had been bathed in only minutes ago. He took a shaky breath as he attempted to push himself off the pipe, but froze when he heard the heave resounding footsteps that were coming towards him. Looking back and seeing the Col, that horrid monster, coming at him renewed his vigor and he shoved against the floor and forced the pipe from his shoulder, he gasped at the pain but used he mostly healed lags to push himself forward. _Oh Gate, help me! _He shouted in his head as her heard the snap of Mustangs fingers, he visible cringed but felt sudden relief when the heat was felt only beside him, the flames singed is hair again and creating small blisters on his new skin, he continued to push forward but he didn't get far. The next blast hit the ground that was currently under his feet and the flames licked up his legs, hungrily searing at any flesh it could reach.

Mustang herd the shrike that tore though the boy's lips as he fell to the ground still trying frantically to escape. Mustang walked forward at a leisurely pace, until he was towering over the homunculus on the floor, he could practically feel him shivering and he was excited. He couldn't wait to see how much punishment his new toy could take, he could already tell, this was going to be fun.

Grabbing Envy up by his hair and forcing him to stand on raw legs, he looked into the eyes that had once held so much malice, hate, and arrogance and only found fear and pain. He leaned in next to Envy's ear and whispered,

"I hope you're ready, because it's time for the real fun to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short… just like Ed! Haha, anyway here's part two for ya hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

"I hope you're ready, because it's time for the real fun to begin." The Col whispered in his ear, his warm breath caressed his skin making a shiver shoot up his spine. Leaning just a fraction closer, Envy felt the Col delicately lick the shell of his ear.

"I'm going to make you suffer Envy." The Col smirked. They way he said his name made Envy's stomach twist and he flinched back. Suddenly the Col released his grip on his hair and let him fall to the floor, Envy struggled to get back to his feet but he was met with a swift kick to the gut that sent him rolling onto his back. The Col walked over and stood over the wounded homunculi, he crouched down and straddled him, his hand roughly pushing Envy's shoulders into the concrete beneath him. Envy glared up at the Col,

"Get off me, stupid human!" He growled out though gritted teeth, forcing himself to look angry in an attempt to hide the fear he was really feeling.

"Well I guess you felling better, I think I'll have to do something about that." He mused. The Col felt Envy shake, _I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, _he thought to himself. A grin slid over his face, he stared down at his victim, his eyes brightened as an idea formed in his head. He saw Envy's eyes go wide as he leaned in close to his face hovering there for a moment just looking in the agonized eyes and quivering lips before pressing his lips against Envy's own.

The kiss if you can even call it that was bruising and painful. Envy just laid there looking shocked, he felt Mustang's toung press against his bottom lip requesting access. Envy responded by locking his jaws and pressing his lips into a tight line. Mustang growled in annoyance before simply lifted his hand and snapped his fingers smiling a little as Envy's feet were again bathed in flames. Envy screamed into the kiss and Col took the opportunity to slip his toung into the warm cavern. The Col's rough hands ran down Envy's sides, the action was apparently enough to wake Envy form his daze, he started thrashing violently trying to buck Mustang off of him, cursing his name all the while. Mustang put an end to the thrashing with little effort by holding his hand, which was positioned to snap, right in front of Envy's face, God he hated pain.

"Do you want to lose those pretty eyes of yours again?" He asked he, he seemed amused by Envy's outburst and even more so by the reaction that his words got. Envy cringed shutting his eyes and shaking his head violently before going limp. Mustang stood dragging Envy up with him and pushed him face first against a wall. A snap was heard and Envy was again submerged in flames. The pain continued until the point where his lungs and throat were burnt so bad that he could no longer scream, at that point Mustang ceased the flames and allowed Envy to recuperate as he plotted out his next moves.

A/N: Poor Envy. I'm so evil lol. We'll see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well this is the last chapter in the story I'm sad. Warning: Contains non-con, abuse, and a bit of oocness. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Envy sat slumped against the wall, his entire body stung. He felt like he had no skin only raw nerves that were agitated by even the air around him. He looked down, watching as the skin on his thigh knitted it's self-back together over the muscles, which were also repairing themselves, the newly formed skin was bright red but within a min or so it had lightened considerable and soon it was back its normal color. As he set therein a trauma induced daze as the still functioning part of his brain tried to put together what the hell was going on. At that point he remembered the fact that he wasn't alone in the tunnel and became aware that is tormenter was in fact only about two feet away from him watching him with an amused look on his face.

Mustang took a step forward, kneeling down to examine his victim. He hadn't moved an inch, and Mustang was worried that he had broken his toy. Slowly he reached out a hand caressing Envy's cheek, he let he fingers lightly run along he jaw line before sliding under his chin and gently lifting his face up so that he could look him in the eye. Envy flinched at the contact, jerking his chin from Mustang's grasp. The Col let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes thinking, 'fine will do this the hard way then.' He then moved his hand again, this time though the hand tangled its self in the green lock and the nape of Envy's neck. Envy let out a defeated whimper as the Col gave a rough tug on his hair forcing him to look in to the cold ebony eyes.

Mustang examined his youthful looking face for a moment, before staring straight into Envy's cat-like eyes. Mustang allowed his freed hand to busy its self by roaming over the body of his victim. His fingers played with the band of Envy's half shirt, slipping under it and pushing the shirt up exposing his chest. Mustang watched his face intently, taking notice that Envy would inhaled deeply whenever his hand grazed one of the pink buds on his chest. Envy's eyes closed tightly as the Col gently rolled one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. The Col smirked continuing his molestation of his victim's chest for a while longer before he let his hand roam lower.

Envy's eyes snapped open pupils dilated, Mustang smirked when he felt the cold hand halt his exploration. Releasing his hold on the homunculus's hair Mustang used both hands to swiftly jerk his skort down his legs only to look up and find that the he hand simply morphed another one on. Mustang glared up in annoyance at his captive, silently threating him before he tugged the second skort off of his body exposing Envy completely.

Mustang placed a quick peck on Envy's forehead before he drug the homunculus over to him and positioned him so that he was lying face down over his lap. Once he was positioned appropriately the Col shoved to fingers in Envy's face,

"Suck them." He ordered and to the Col surprise he did, gently liking the pads of his fingers before taking the entirety of the digits into his mouth. 'Dam he's good with his mouth!' The Col though as a new idea formed in his mind. Once he deemed that enough saliva was coating his fingers he removed them from Envy's mouth.

A moment after the digits were removed from his mouth Envy felt something pressing against him. He squirmed trying to get away from the uncomfortable feeling, Mustang used his hand, which until now was absent mindedly drawing designs on Envy's ass, to hold him still.

"Please…Please no!" Envy wined as Mustang pushed a single one of his spit covered digits into his tight rectum. Too soon for Envy's liking Mustang added a second finger, adding to the uncomfortable stretching he was feeling, and not long after that a third was pushed into him.

Mustang getting bored with preparing Envy decided he could use a little preparation of his own and repositioned himself so that Envy was bent over between his legs. Using his free hand he quickly undid is pants releasing his half hardened length before pressing Envy's face down till his lips met the tip of his dick.

"Don't you dare bit me!" the Col's tone of voice was a promise of more pain. Envy stuck out his tongue hesitantly licking the tip before sealing his lips around Mustang's dick. Mustang let his head fall back moaning his approval as the green haired homunculi bobbed his head up and down rhythmically.

Mustang stopped Envy a while later, becoming tired of preliminary matters, or perhaps just the lack of screaming on Envy's part. And in one rapid motion he spun Envy's body around and pulled his back up against his chest, one arm was around his waist while the other snaked around his neck forcing him to have to lean his head against the Col's shoulder. A second later the Col rocked himself forward and into Envy's barely prepared hole. Envy screamed out at the sudden intrusion, he bit down hard on his bottom lip trying to keep from crying out anymore. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes when the Col gave a particularly hard thrust.

After a while the pain subsided and Envy was left with a slightly pleasurable sensation, one which intensified when the Col angled up hitting a spot in Envy that shot tremors of ecstasy through his body. The Col smiled as Envy gave a loud groan and his body relaxed against him. The Col continually pounded into this spot and Envy was begging for more in no time at all. The arm that was around Envy's waist shifted and Mustang's hand reached down grasping Envy's hardening length, he began to pump it in time with his own thrust.

After a few mins of the Col menstruations Envy felt himself coming close to climax, relaxing in the Col's grasp he focused on the pleasure he was feeling and in no time at all released himself all over Mustang's hand and his own stomach. Mustang smirked,

"Guess you enjoyed yourself after all huh?" Envy just growled in response to tired to retort. The Col came shortly after releasing himself inside Envy, his grip tightening around Envy's throat choking the poor homunculi. Breathing heavily he allowed himself to rest a moment with his head leaning on Envy's shoulder.

After a brief moment a devious smile spread over his face. He removed himself from Envy bringing up one hand that was positioned to snap.

The sound reverberated through the tunnel. Mustang quickly pushed the flailing shape-shifter away from him and he fell face down on the tunnel floor his hands pressed tightly over his face.

"MY EYES! FUCK! THERE GONE!" Envy screamed out. Mustang allowed himself to laugh a little at the sight, as he fixed himself.

"DAM HUMAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" he pressed his face harder into the concrete, with his previously abused ass in the air. Mustang walked over to him leaning down and whispering,

"Maybe we should do this again sometime." Into his ear, slapping him on the ass as he did so. To which Envy responded with an angry "Fuck You!" The Col turned to walk away, having decided to let the homunculus live on the grounds that he was a great source of stress relief. He gave Envy one last look before departing from the tunnel remarking the Envy was "to fun" before he went.

He was long gone by the time Envy's eyes were fully repaired. He sat one to floor for a moment trying to calm himself down before he shape-shifted new clothes on and stood cursing Col Roy Mustang all the while and swearing vengeance. After he was all cleaned up he too exited the godforsaken tunnel thinking of all the ways he could make Mustang pay.

A/N: I hope you liked it even if it was a bit sadistic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or FMA.


End file.
